


Mount Weather Interactive Adventure Park

by love_killed_the_superstar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Theme Park AU, basically monty and jasper had a thing back in high school, both start fresh and then end up reuniting in a theme park, jonty end game, shenanigans happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fellow partners in crime Monty and Jasper last saw each other during their senior trip in high school, where they got kicked out of a theme park and promptly separated. Two years on, after getting fired from his family's company, Monty ends up back at Mount Weather Interactive Adventure Park hoping to kill some time and worry about his unemployment later.<br/>And then he sees Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mount Weather Interactive Adventure Park

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So, this is my first work in the 100 fandom after my first jonty oneshot, and I have to say I would have uploaded this sooner but i literally forgot all about it so yeah im trash and im sorry  
> This was co-written with my sister over summer but I completely forgot about it until now. The 100 coming out again got me excited so I'm uploading it now and praying I can get more of it done... SO YEAH A THEME PARK AU HAS THIS BEEN DONE BEFORE OR  
> The jonty is end game. I swear. There's gonna be so much jonty. ofc lots of other dynamics too, so. yeah, this should be fun!!

...

“So, your name is Monty Green?” CEO T. Jaha glances over his desk at the ruffled teenager hunched over slightly in his seat. Monty nods, barely making eye contact with the man. His gaze travels across the room, from the signed How I Met Your Mother calender hanging proudly on the wall to the framed photograph of the man sat before him with two sons, in fishing hats and holding a trout.

“Yes sir.” Monty isn't sure how formal this interview is supposed to be, but sticks out a hand anyway, which Jaha takes with a raised eyebrow.

“So you want to work here, do you?”

“Well...” Monty scratches the back of his head, sitting up straighter. “I heard there were jobs available and thought I'd... swing by...” He cringes. “Um, I don't have any files on me right now but-”

“Have you ever worked a job before?” Jaha rests his chin on his fingers and leans forward, eyeing Monty expectantly. Monty hesitates, wondering whether to answer honestly, before closing his eyes and nodding.

“I... actually got fired yesterday.”

“Oh, really? What for?”

“My, uh... my father's company. Someone caught me, uh, smoking... pot...”

Jaha's mouth twitches into a frown but his eyes brighten at the statement.

“It was you, wasn't it?” Jaha mutters to himself omnipotently, and Monty presumes the question is rhetorical and stays quiet.

“Do you know what this park stands for, Mr Green?” the CEO asks, standing from his desk and turning to examine a framed picture of himself beside Kylie Monogue.

Monty waits, then realises it's not rhetorical this time and tries to splutter a professional sounding juxtaposition of words.

“Um... It stands for the, er, care of the custome- wait no, the er, the strength of humanity or-”

Jaha scoffs and turns to face Monty, fire in his eyes as he slams his hands down against the mahogany tabletop with a dull thud.

“It stands for humanity's second chance. The ability to face an adversity no matter how challenging. A second chance at life. That's what you need, correct Mr Green?”  
“Well,” Monty has nothing to lose at this point, “Yes I do, sir. I really, really do. I screwed up. Bad.”

“Okay then,” Jaha falls back into his chair and grasps the arm rests, giving the appearance of a monarch on his throne, “I'll notify Marcus immediately on your timetable - I'm assuming you're looking for full time employment. If you just talk to Jessica at the main desk she'll help you sort out shifts, accommodation, and she'll arrange somebody to give you a tour of the park-”

“That's it?”

Monty is in awe. He can't quite comprehend the fact that he just landed a job he wasn't even planning on applying for on the basis that he has no CV and was fired from his last job for drug use. In fact, he doesn't even know what job he just applied for. Is this a hoax? Is this Jasper's idea of a sick joke, to get back at him, or maybe he's being punked?

“I really just got the job?”

Jaha nods.

“Of course. You seem like a fine young man, Monty Green. A fine man doesn't go through life without making mistakes. He learns from them.”

Monty stupidly feels his eyes well up a little but quickly sucks them back.

“Thank you, sir. Thank you so much.”

Jaha smiles, then opens a draw in his desk to retrieve an issue of what Monty thinks might be Heat magazine. “That's all for now. You can go.”

...

Monty hadn't intended to become a theme park employee that day. In fact he hadn't intended to be there at all. Two hours after being let go from the company that was supposed to kickstart his career, he'd found himself outside the vine entangled gates of Mount Weather Interactive Adventure Park.

He wasn't sure why he'd even want to go back. Just before graduation he'd visited on a school trip which had taken a drastic turn for the worst, and so presumably this would be the last place he'd want to visit after destroying his future. But Monty loved cotton candy and he hadn't actually made it onto many of the rides that day, so why not, right?

He fumbled in his bag for a wad of notes and change which he handed over to a grumpy ticket seller and stepped into the park.

The park is one of a kind, or so the reviews raved. A bricolage of jungle and space crafts and post apocalyptic bomb shelters, Mount Weather is a fun, action packed getaway from Monty's otherwise dysfunctional life.

If an apocalyptic setting is a better alternative to his everyday living, Monty is going to have to reassess his life choices.

“You need to join a tour, mister?”

Monty is taken aback by a smooth Australian drawl and turns to face a haggard looking blonde chick who is shadowed by about fifteen little kids.

“A tour?”

Monty has never made it much further than the gate, and doesn't remember there being any sort of tour the last time. Or maybe he and Jasper had skipped out on it and gone ahead to the rides straight away? His memory of the day is fuzzy at best.

“That's how we do things here. You follow me, I tell you what's what, you ride some rides, have a good time, leave good reviews and I get a bonus.”

The girl is clearly tired of her tedious day job, pulling her arm out of the reach of some snotty toddler trying to grab it.

“Sure, okay. Sounds fun.”

“It's not.” she assures him and turns. Monty follows her as they head over to a building that looks kind of like a space station.

As soon as they enter the building the girl grins widely and puts on a chipper, Californian accent, with exaggerated hand gestures to match.

“Hiya guys! I'm Eliza! Welcome to the ARK! It's totally rad!”

Monty snorts. Eliza's grin falters for a moment, but she continues with her opening monologue.

“For the past 97 years, humanity has been living in space! I've never felt the sun on my face, breathed real air-”

Monty groans under his breath at the cheesy scripting.

“100 kids are being sent down to Earth to see if it's survivable. We have no way of knowing what's down there. And guess what? You guys have been chosen to go! Amazeballs!”

The group begins to stroll down an illuminated corridor, the lights flickering ominously over Monty's head as he trails at the back of the line.

Suddenly a painful siren sounds and a little girl in front of him bursts into tears.

“Golly! The chancellor is calling! Everyone, look up!”

A large TV screen bursts into life to unveil the chancellor. For the ruler of humanity, he looks pretty boring.

“Listen very carefully. Living in space and on the ground is extremely dangerous. Please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicles at all times. Do not partake in the rides if you have heart problems, are pregnant or do not meet the height requirements. Please don't-”

Monty tears his eyes away from the lecture and glances over at Eliza, who appears to have let the happy mask slip in the darkness. She notices him staring, rolls her eyes and looks away. Despite this, he shuffles over to her, having nobody else to talk to.

“What's with the cheesy monologue?”

“You think I write the script?” she snaps, complete Australian, “I do what I need to do to keep my job. Why are you here on your own anyway? Loser.”

Monty splutters.

“I was just- You can't really say that to a paying customer, right?”

Eliza's eyes narrow.

“I can make exceptions.”

The lights flicker back on and the TV cuts to black. It's time to move. Eliza grins so widely she looks like she might have an aneurysm.

“C'mon guys! Time to ride the Space Walker – if you dare!”

Monty comes into step beside her as they move on.

“The Space Walker?”

“It's an anti-gravity chamber so you feel like you're walking in space. It's riveting.”

Monty is starting to regret speaking to her as he feels the fun being slowly drained from the day. According to Eliza, the Dropship is “just a glorified elevator”, and the next ride along is “not worth your time it will probably break down every few metres anyway”.

They reach the end of the corridor, which Eliza assures him is the last one, and make their way over to a large, slightly squeaky rollercoaster. At the end of the hall, a small board reading 'you must be THIS tall to ride The Floater!' stands slightly shifted to one side, ignored. There's a low groan as a rickety cart pulls into the station and Monty debates on whether to sit this one out or take a chance on the rusting deathtrap.

“Alright, kids!” A man calls from inside the control hut and Monty notices Eliza visibly cringe at the sound of his voice, “Who's first, huh?”

The crowd of children file towards the entrance as Eliza storms towards the control room and yanks open the door. Monty decides to wait by the hut with his dignity as the much braver ten year olds leave his side.

“I am going to kill Finn and you know if I don't Marcus will – he's left you alone for four hours in control of dangerous machinery-”

“I wasn't alone, Wells was here for at least two and a half of those hours so really-”

“Don't even get me _started_ on Wells!”

Eliza leans forward and pulls the worker from the tiny hut before shutting herself inside.

“Have a ten minute break and tell Finn when he comes back he owes me for not getting him fired!”

The worker straightens up and pulls the goggles he's wearing away from his eyes and up onto his head.

“That's got to be rough...” Monty begins but trails off as it suddenly clicks that the figure before him is definitely not unfamiliar and those goggles have the number of his old science lab at high school emblazoned on the side and this figure in front of him can only be-

“Jasper?” Monty splutters and the figure whips around to face him with a face like a startled puppy.

“Monty? Holy fuck Monty?”

“Jasper! Watch your mouth in front of the guests!” Eliza moans from inside, voice muffled, but neither of them really register it.

Monty hasn't seen Jasper Jordan in almost a year and hadn't expected to see him ever again, so to come across his old partner in crime at the place where they'd happened to commit their _last_ crime – Monty feels like his brain might implode. Or at least it seems like his vocal chords have.

“I- I mean- what-?”

“Shit, Monty, what are you even doing here?” Jasper recovers much sooner, shocked expression quickly transitioning to a smirk, “Bet you thought I'd end up in a crackhouse or something, right? I'm an honest, working man now my friend.”

“You work here.” Monty tries to get his head around it but the idea of Jasper with a job – it just doesn't fit right.

“That's right,” Jasper grins, “What are you up to nowadays?”

“I-” Monty searches his brain for a feasible lie but comes up with nothing so settles for the painful truth, “I actually just got fired. Like, today. My dad caught me, uh, smoking.”

Jasper gives a low whistle.

“So it was you who flew off the handle, huh? Well I knew one of us would. Would have bet my kidney it would be me though. So what are you going to do?”

Monty opens his mouth to reply as the rollercoaster cart groans back into the station, then realises he has no idea what to say.

“I don't know.”

...

It turns out that while the CEO is about as laid back as they come, the park's manager is a different story. Marcus Kane is not particularly tall, Monty falls only a few inches below him, but he holds an aura of superiority about him as he stands with his arms behind his back, watching Monty with disdain as he tugs at the collar on the polo shirt he borrowed from lost property. Monty doesn't see why he has to wear the tacky park uniform for orientation, especially since Eliza and Jasper were wearing what looked to be purposely tattered costumes as opposed to a uniform that makes him look like a pizza delivery boy, but he decides not to question it.

“So you're the new chap, hmm? You'll be taking the tour with another new employee, Octavia Blake... tardiness isn't tolerated at this park, however I will make exceptions just this once.”

Octavia Blake, as it turns out, is far from the image Monty cooked up in his head during the six minutes of awkward silence whilst he and Mr Kane waited for her to arrive, which was a messy-haired ex-porn star with a gold tooth and a packet of cigarettes sticking out of her bra. Instead, when she turns the corner, he is pleasantly surprised. Dark-haired and cat-like, Octavia holds a strong presence in the room the moment she arrives, sweeping through the room with a strange grace. When she shoots him a quizzical glance, unruffled by the lecture Kane dives into on punctuality, he grins back, drawn to her in a strange little way.

“Now that I've set things straight,” Kane rumbles, clearly eager to move on, “I'm putting you in the hands of one of our more trusted employees, Finley Collins. Collins has worked in most of the positions in the park over the three years he has been working at Mount Weather, so it's convenient he has decided to grace us with his presence when he should be in the middle of a shift.”

A kid a few years Monty's senior, with windswept hair that appears to be styled that way, halts in his tracks and swings around to face Kane with a cheesy grin.

“Save the grovelling, Collins. You're needed for a tour.”

“Right. Lets get this show on the road then, huh, kids?” Finn claps his hands together and his gaze flickers between Monty and Octavia, before he turns to nod at Kane. “I'll get going now then, Kane?”

The manager looks like he wants to say more, but resigns.

“I'm trusting you to lay down the ground rules, Collins,” he says sharply, before striding away towards the entrance. Finn grins at the two rookies.

“He's going to check on Atom's progress. He patrols around the park a lot, so you'll have to get used to that, I guess.”

Finn takes a sweeping glance of the area, before deciding to head in the direction of the attractions.

“We'll do tickets last so we don't have Kane breathing down our necks,” he shrugs, and grins. “Follow me.”

...

The new kid looks kind of pale and Octavia wonders whether he might throw up. She supposes Clarke's crappy monologue isn't helping things, and she yawns pointedly. He catches her eye and gives a shaky smile.

“You watch your damn mouth,” Clarke huffs under her breath at her as the children surrounding her clamber onto the ride, and Octavia just shrugs and grins. Messing with Clarke is always guaranteed to make her day.

“So,” the new kid pipes up, and Octavia tries to put a name to the face – Joshua? Danny? Chris? - “have you ever been to the park, er, before?”

It's a fair enough question but one that she wasn't expecting. Everyone knows her around here. It's no secret that she's the only kid in the employee village that isn't actually an employee, although her brother works security. If it weren't for Jaha's kindness she wonders where she might be now. She shudders, then remembers the kid just asked her a question, so she should probably answer it.

“I've been here four years,” she admits and revels in the confusion on his face – it makes it look kind of lopsided - “I live here, in the employee village. My brother Bellamy is a security guard here. I'm just here to earn some summer cash though.”

“Yeah, it's about time you pulled your weight around here,” Finn teases and she shoots him a look.

“Employee village?” the kid – ah, Monty, it dawns on her, it was on the memo she received – asks, eyes widening, “Where's-?”

“We're not at that bit yet!” Finn interrupts. “Honestly, Octavia, should I just leave right now and let you do the talking? Because you know I will.”

“Fine,” she shrugs, “I know what's what anyway. And I'm sure this guy can figure it out by himself, it's not that hard.” It's not like she needs Finn's stupid commentary anyway.

Finn nods, seems to think for a moment, then beams. “Well, bye then!”

“Hold it,” Clarke grumbles under her breath, grabbing his shoulder. “I've told you a million times already, stop skipping out on your job or Kane will probably try and kick you out of the park whether Jaha agrees or not!”

“C'mon Clarke, lighten up-” Finn struggles like a disobedient dog on a leash.

“Um,” Monty clears his throat and the argument dies, “Sorry, but... isn't your name Eliza?”

Clarke's face changes instantly and Octavia thinks, wow, this boy is actually _stupid_.

“That's right!” Her voice is now a sunny Californian accent once more. “I'm Eliza! Now stop with the ruckus at the back, got it?”

She turns and strides ahead of the crowd of ten-year-olds accompanying them, and Finn raises his eyebrows at the new kid in silent gratitude, but also is slight amazement at his stupidity.

“We're not supposed to break character on the tour. Clarke's terribly religious when it comes to her job here. Breaking character in front of the kids is like dishonouring her family name or something.”

They come out into the open at the end of the corridor and Octavia can see the damn Floater up ahead. Of course she isn't surprised to see that Finn's recent partner Jasper isn't on the scene – probably taking lunch three hours early, Octavia thinks wryly – and yet the ride is still zooming around with Wells as it's operator.

“WEEEELLLSSSS!” Clarke shrieks from the front of the crowd and then turns with a forced smile on her face to the children.

“Please wait patiently, I'll be back in just a moment.”

“When will he learn?” Octavia mutters under her breath, while Finn just nods knowingly.

Monty's confused look coerces an explanation out of his guide.

“Jaha's son,” he explains, “He's just a poor rich kid who wants to live among the commoners or something. Useful if you ever want a break though, he loves operating the complicated machinery.”

“Is he even qualified?” Poor kid, Octavia thinks. He has no idea what he's let himself in for here. She's beginning to feel like a mother hen.

In the background Clarke's lecture can be heard through the soundproof glass.

“Not really, no.”

...

Finn takes Monty and his fellow newbie away from the 'ARK' section of the park but doesn't continue on to the 'Ground'.

“You won't need to go there,” he explains, “We kind of play by different rules this side of the river.”

Instead they explore the 'Camp', a street lined with eateries, gift shops and street vendors. They then wait on a bus to take them down to the employee village.

“So what's your story, anyway?” Finn asks him casually as Monty rubs his hands together nervously and Octavia leans back against the bus stop. He feels the shame settle in his stomach coldly. He didn't think people would ask him why he had decided to work here so soon; he figured people just came and went, and not everybody had to have some great theatrical build-up to their employment at Mount Weather, but Finn appears to be expecting some sort of detailed, plot-driven recount and Monty isn't sure how he'll be judged if he tells the truth.

But then again, he's always been terrible at lying.

“Weed,” he says softly, staring at the bus schedule instead, which is suddenly a lot more interesting than the faces watching him. “Two years ago, I got suspended for smoking a joint outside the park gates. My friend got expelled for it, I think, and my dad transferred me out to this awful private school for the last two months of my senior year. Since then I'd tried to come clean and I was doing kind of well, but then one of the guys in my dad's company offered me some while we were making a delivery to a grocer's, and I kind of ended up smoking a lot of it in the parking lot outside, and then the manager spotted us and he freaked out and somehow I got found out and the other bastard didn't. And my dad fired me, and I got angry and kind of anxious about how the hell I was going to get money, so I thought, fuck it, and I went to a theme park, which just happened to be the one where the first incident occurred at, and I ended up getting a job here. It's not a great story, it's a terrible one, but it's the truth.”

Octavia is listening a little more intently, and Finn lets out a low whistle.

“I knew I recognised you from somewhere,” he starts with a grin, pushing back a persistent strand of hair from his face. “You're the kid who Jasper did the pot with on your senior trip, right? Damn, I knew you looked familiar. What a small world, am I right? Wow.”

Monty gapes. “You know about Jasper?”

“Isn't that kind of obvious? I already know your life story and it's your first day, surely it's kind of obvious that I would know Jasper's past like the back of my hand since we operate the same ride?”

With a flapping useless mouth, Monty can't quite speak.

“Of course, I only knew that he and his fellow troublemaker were stoned off their faces at the time. I mean, I was working there already, you know? All I remember is you guys getting held down by police officers while one of you was yelling about your treatment being a hate crime or something, but yeah, it was pretty wild. We don't get many druggies around the park – especially not high school kids on their first night of the trip – so you guys were the butt of all our jokes for weeks. And then when Jasper showed up, it resurfaced and we all laughed some more... I never would have thought _both_ of you weed junkies would end up working for us, though.”

“It's like you said, a small world,” Octavia chimes in, smiling impishly. Monty swallows.

“Well, yeah, it's not really something I'm proud of, and I don't reckon Jasper is, either. It just kind of happened and we weren't really thinking straight... but I guess I don't have an excuse for the second incident, that was just my fault, so I think you're entitled to judge me for that offence.”

“Eh, we don't judge here,” Finn says dismissively as the bus pulls up. “I mean, Mount Weather is a place for people who need second chances in life. If we judged each other I don't think anyone would stick around for very long. We just take people as we get 'em, and if they're nice, we're nice back.”

The door opens, and after Finn utters a simple, “Sinclair, my man, take us to the dorms if you please!” Octavia and Monty flop down into seats facing away from the driver. Finn sits down in a seat opposite, eyeing them closely.

“Now, Octavia, I know you are very well acquainted with the dorms given you have lived in them since middle school, but dear little Monty here has no idea what to expect, so I'd appreciate it if you left the sass at home and and kept your sweet little mouth buttoned shut while I do my job, or Kane will have my neck, you know? I'm not ready to submit to him, Octavia. I'll never yield, and certainly not because a certain somebody is doing a better job showing him the ropes than me.”

Octavia raises her eyebrows. “Hey, it's not my fault you're incompetent. Even Wells could do a better tour for orientation than you, and he doesn't even work here.”

“Hah, well it sucks to be Wells then, doesn't it?” Finn counters. “If he can do a better job he should just go ask for one already, rather than trying to show us up at work all the damn time.”

The dorms, as Monty soon finds out, appear to look like an apartment building from the outside, and on the inside, Octavia explains to him, look kind of like a college dorm, with a basic kitchen, bathroom and corridor of rooms on each floor. He'd have a room mate. For some reason this makes Monty feel slightly queasy.

“Not that you have to get along with your room mate, of course,” Finn goes on cheerfully, a look of deep experience on his face. “In fact, me and my room mate avoid each other at all costs. Haven't spoken a word to one another in... well, over a month, I'm sure. It's not that we hate each other, that isn't it at all. It's more like... we don't get along with all our hearts. It's a complicated relationship... how I yearn for those days...”

“What are you even talking about?” Octavia shakes her head at him as though thoroughly confused. “Look, you'll probably just end up sharing a room with the newest employee. That's usually what goes down. And if you have any extra cash-” She gives Monty a once over and he can feel her judging gaze. “-you can always rent out a house. Bellamy and I live down the street and I know Clarke lives with her mom next door to this building. She's the dorm mother by the way, so watch out for her and keep your room clean and all that.”

Monty nods and turns to Finn, who is still staring wistfully at the list of room assignments on the corkboard as though his gaze could alter his reality.

“So who was the newest employee anyway?” Monty figures it's better to just get it over with already. Maybe if he can scope some information on the person he would be sharing a room with he could try and butter them up with a video game or a box of chocolates. Or maybe that would just seem too desperate. Either way, he figures preparation will make introductions less painful in the long run.

Finn snaps out of his stupor and blinks a few times before glancing down at the list of names.

“Er, lets see... Ah it's been a slow year for employment it seems. Your new roommate is Jasper Jordan. Now that's just... what's it called? Karma. Hahah. Good luck with that Monty boy.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not that much happened... there's a lot more to the theme park, its employees and what they do that'll be covered in later chapters, and of course the jonty will intensify tenfold. For now, here's the introductory chapter!!


End file.
